dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asherah
Asherah, a being which is considered among the ten strongest beings in the world, is a Goddess that is said to be the most beautiful in the world, having the ability to stop the hearts of all with just a single gaze of her perfect visage, though this was with her former appearance; her current form is known only to a very small group of people due to her never going out in public after God of the Bible's death. Asherah is the former wife of several powerful Gods, including the God of the Bible, Anu, and Amurru, as well as the mother of more than seventy or eighty children, she could be considered the "Ultimate Mother". A being filled with the Holy Light of all the Heavens, she is considered a being on par, if not exceeding, that of the God of the Bible. A Heavenly Goddess which all consider sacred and Holy, a being that can be said to be standing at the pinnacle of what is considered "Light" and "Holy". Though she possesses no love for humans, she protects humanity as the last request of her former husband, Yahweh. As the Guardian of Jacob's Ladder, one of the entryways into Heaven, she watches over humanity and prevents any such disaster from occurring. If she were to locate a being which truly threatens humanity, she will snuff it out immediately. Even if it were Ophis itself, she would fight to the bitter end, in order to realize her dream. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Asherah has silver hair with thin streaks of light blue, mainly at the tips of her hair, which is cut into a short bob that ends just above the shoulders, with three tufts of hair which stand up vertically from the crown of her head, limping down forward, like cowlicks. Her eyes are a vermilion red and her face is small and well composed, generally showing no emotion no matter the circumstances. She usually dons a red and white dress, which has several frills around the hem of the dress, which spikes up in a backwards v, revealing her legs, though it barely misses her knees. Asherah wears white boots which possess a similar appearance to socks, with red lining the top, making a tear shaped mark just underneath it. She possesses a pair of pure white wings that has gold at the tips, which can radiate white and golden light as she pleases. She usually only lets out a single pair of wings, however, she can summon an uncountable number of wings if she so pleases. Her original appearance, the form she took before the death of the God of the Bible, was a much older figure, appearing around her thirties, with long silver hair with blue at the ends and vermilion red eyes. She wears a white and red dress that has a gold lining with several openings in the fabric going down from the neck, which also shows off her legs. She wears a mostly white crown with gold lining and markings upon her head. Personality Asherah is a rather cold hearted woman - though this is only directed towards humanity. For other species, she reacts in different ways, though with nearly the same monotone she normally possesses. For Angels, she can express a mix of love and disgust - love due to her past relations with their Creator and disgust for the same reason. For Devils, she would either end their existence without confrontation, or she'll show a slight amount of cordial familiarity depending on the Devil, such as Sirzechs or Serafall. For Fallen Angels, she will openly weep and curse their existence, while also showing love and praise - love for the same reason as regular Angels, and praise for leaving Heaven. She curses them for that same reason, however. For Dragons, she scoffs at their thoughts of being the strongest, and declares that if they were the strongest, then they'd rule the world - however, because this has yet to happen, they are reduced to the same level as the other supernatural creatures in her eyes. She sees them as weak creatures, though there are exceptions such as the Dragon Kings and Evil Dragons, which she holds to the level of a child with no love, the Heavenly Dragons which she openly despises due to them being involved in the God of the Bible's death, and Ophis/Great Red, which she sees as mere annoying children who hold too much power. For other supernatural races, she either holds them slightly lower than Angels or slightly higher than Devils - in other words, not even worth mentioning in her presence. She merely cares for those she sees as her "children" and those she had previously been affiliated with. History It is said, that long ago, she was the consort of Yahweh, the Biblical God of the Bible. He as the Holy God and she as the Heavenly Goddess, were said to be matched in all ability, however, at some point in time, the God of the Bible decided to destroy her shrines in order to stop the people from praying and worshiping her, causing her to become angry with him. Thunder crackled against the sky and the clouds split apart, as volcanoes erupted and tidal waves washed over the lands - the entire world could have been said to fracture the day the two went their separate ways. Centuries later, before the God of the Bible departed to join the Great War after sealing away Trihexa, he spoke to Asherah one last time, offering her his dying wishes, as he had seen his own death. After the Great War had ended, Asherah took up residence at the top of Jacob's Ladder, a tower which connects the Earth to Heaven. It was there that she changed her form to a more childish state and began to develop an ability which would protect humanity. Jacob's Ladder is a spot filled with Light, an area in which flowers grow freely and where not just anybody could approach. It is said that only the purest of individuals can access this area, due to it being locked away from the sight of all, even supernatural entities. Due to Asherah living there, this lock has only grown in intensity, to the point that even Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, would have to forcibly break through the barrier that has been constructed around it - and that is if it can find its location which is only known to a few individuals. After every century, the location of the Ladder changes, which further throws off any searches for it, causing it to always remain an unknown within the world. The Ladder is considered sacred ground, and though it should not theoretically exist, due to it only appearing within Jacob's dream during his fight with his brother Esau, it had become a real place due to the God of the Bible's appreciation for Jacob, due to Jacob coming to understand the obligations that he had inherited as a person chosen by God. Within Jacob's Ladder, there exists a library which holds an untold amount of information. This information grows and disappears by the day and is considered to be directly connected to the research institutions held within the Fifth Heaven itself. This leads to any information being written down and being archived there, to be copied and transported to the Ladder's personal library. However, because the space of the library is finite, when a new book appears, the oldest one disappears. This can potentially lead to missing information, however, due to every piece of information being archived within the research institutions located in Fifth Heaven, it can easily be retrieved with but a thought by Asherah herself. Due to her boredom being locked up in the Ladder, Asherah spends most of her time reading any new book which appears within the Ladder's library, causing her to become knowledgeable of many classified projects, such as the Brave Saint system which has been in development for several years. Powers and Abilities Immense Physical Capability - A being that stands at the pinnacle of Godhood, someone that is said to be in the Top Ten Strongest Beings of the World, it should be obvious that her strength cannot properly be measured. Though it is unknown how exactly powerful she is, she is considered to be near the level of the Infinite Dragon God and the Dragon of Dreams. Immense Magical Capability - Possessing an intelligence based upon the knowledge she has accumulated during her time existing and from her own research into creating a technique which rips apart the fabric of reality, her magic power can only be said to be suffocating, even to other Gods or beings of immense magical might. Holy Divinity - As a Mother Goddess, a Goddess that has existed since time immemorial and who has birthed many Gods and has seen the birth of many more, she is a being that is filled with Divinity to the point that even the God of the Bible could have been said to be less Divine than her, which would be blasphemy. Holy Blessing Inducement - Asherah can bless others and give upon them an advantage that suits their own self, but is tinged with the power of Light. Devils would not survive being blessed, not that she would want to bless them in the first place. Flight - Though Asherah does not need her wings in order to fly, she actually quite enjoys the feeling of having her wings out and flapping, which she always uses to fly - though when she either stops paying attention or gets bored, she will generally stop flying with her wings and just float. However, she will still keep her wings out regardless of whether she is using them or not. Immense Light Manipulation - Asherah, being the Goddess of Heaven, is able to manipulate Light, much like any other Angel or Fallen Angel. Her Light-based weapons, however, possess a much higher intensity than even Michael and Gabriel combined. The color of her Light-based weapons are pure white, with streaks of light blue, reminiscent of her hair. * Immense Holy Light Manipulation - Asherah managed to improve the quality of regular Light-based manipulation, and created something that could strike down even a Devil King in a single blow, if hit in a lethal area. The Light generated from this shines with such a golden glamour, that Mid-class Devils would disintegrate just by gazing into it, while High-class Devils would only be blinded and burned. Calming Aura - An aura which emanates from her very being, which, depending on what she desires, can have several different affects on her surroundings. In general, her aura usually maintains a feeling as if being wrapped in the hug of a mother, a warm display of affection which can not be seen in her eyes. *'Healing': If she so desires to spread the power of health and enemy of sickness to those around her, then she can release a light green aura which can heal wounds that it touches and restores stamina. It can even erode away disease and illness, as well as relieve headaches. *'Growth': If she so desires to see the beauty of nature restored or grown to its peak beauty, then she can release a dark green aura which can cause plants and such to spontaneously grow at her very feet and around her. With this aura, wildlife and those connected to it, will be drawn in towards her so that they can relish in her beauty and state. *'Light': If she so desires to show off her power of Light and Holy energy, then she can release a golden aura which spreads through the air around her, dancing like trails of flame in the space it occupies. A sight which can only be deemed as beautiful. It can make those who share in the aspect of Light feel invigorated, causing them to display power that they normally wouldn't be capable of. 'Paradox Manipulation' Also known as "Contradictory's Law", or simply "Contradiction", and the "System of Reality", is a technique that Asherah devoted her entire existence into learning, formulating, manipulating, and creating, all in order to protect the humanity that she so despises due to the last words of one of her past husbands. By utilizing this ability, Asherah is able to surpass and ignore reality, logic, and common sense with ease, making her have the capability to cause anything to happen and to cause anything to not happen. Simply put, it is the "strongest ability" that can ever exist, though with any ability, there are flaws - flaws which cannot be exploited due to the sheer power of Asherah, but one such flaw is that she most be conscious of what she desires this ability to do. For example, if she wished to walk through the full force of the Power of Destruction, then she can utilize this power of contradiction in order to do so. However, if she were not conscious of the Power of Destruction, then she would still be affected by it. Asherah was able to develop this ability by studying God's System and effectively learning and understanding nearly everything about the system that even God couldn't completely understand. Asherah realized as she learned more and more about it, that if she were to gaze too far into it, then she would possibly die, thus, she ceased involvement of the system after gaining what she had originally wanted from it - the power to protect humanity with ease. Trivia *Asherah's current physical appearance and part of her personality comes from Fitoria, the Filolial Queen from Rising of the Shield Hero. **After being divorced by the God of the Bible, and she began to live alone atop Jacob's Ladder, her appearance took on a more childish form to better suit her needs. **The Ladder is based on the tower which appears in the Garden of Avalon of Merlin's Noble Phantasm from Fate/Grand Order. **The library within the Ladder is based off of the library appearing within No Game No Life. **Her original form, from back when the God of the Bible was still alive, is based off of Irisviel von Einzbern from Type-Moon. *Her theme is "Forgotten Player" an OST from Goblin Slayer composed by Kenichiro Suehiro. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Deus Vult